marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel (film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Carol's mother * Tom * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** **** ***** **** ***** *** **** *** **** *** **** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * * '''Events:' * Kree-Skrull War | Plot = | Cast = * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel ** Mckenna Grace }} and London Fuller }} play younger versions of Carol * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos * Djimon Hounsou as Korath * Lee Pace as Ronan * Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau }} * Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva }} * Annette Bening as the Supreme Intelligence and Mar-Vell / Wendy Lawson }} }} * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Jude Law as Commander Yon-Rogg }} ** This role was initially reported to be Mar-Vell * Rune Temte as Bron-Char * Algenis Perez Soto as Att-Lass * Reggie, Archie, Rizzo and Gonzo as Goose * Akira Akbar as Monica Rambeau }} ** Azaru Akbar as a younger Monica Rambeau * Chuku Modu as Soh-Larr * Kenneth Micthell as Joseph Danvers * Colin Ford as Steven Danvers Additionally, Robert Kazinsky }} appears as a biker cat-calling Carol, and Vik Sahay appears as a Torfan. Captain Marvel writer Kelly Sue DeConnick has a cameo in the film. Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Don Cheadle and Mark Ruffalo make uncredited appearances in the mid-credits scene as Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, and Bruce Banner, respectively. | Notes = * The release of this film coincided with the date of International Women's Day. * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * The original planned release date for this film was November 3, 2017, but when Marvel announced plans for Spider-Man: Homecoming, it was pushed back to November 2, 2018 and Black Panther took its original release date. It later got postponed again to its current release date to make way for Ant-Man and the Wasp. * Location shooting for this film took place in January 2018; }} while principal photography started on March 19, 2018, }} and wrapped on July 6, 2018. }} * Before she was eventually replaced by Lashana Lynch, DeWanda Wise was originally cast as Maria Rambeau, but later had to exit due to scheduling conflicts. }} | Trivia = * Early drafts of the film included the character of Helen Cobb. }} | Links = * Marvel films Gallery Images Logos Captain Marvel (film) logo 001.jpg Captain Marvel (film) logo 002.jpg Captain Marvel (film) logo 003.jpg Posters Captain Marvel (film) poster 020.jpg Captain Marvel (film) poster 021.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - Trailer 2 Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Special Look Teasers Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Born Free” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Climb” TV Spot Captain Marvel TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel - "Big Game" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Connection” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Ready” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Trust” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Rise" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel The Real Star Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Play" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Good Look” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Moment” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Origins” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Empower” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Destiny” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Idea” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Monumental" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Witness" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel "Facts" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel “Origin - 1 Movie” TV Spot Featurettes Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Featurette Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Intergalactic War Featurette Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel - Goose the Cat LIVE! Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Monday Motivation Taking Flight Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel Cast Featurette Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel LIVE Red Carpet World Premiere Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel Secrets Featurette }} Category:Marvel Studios